yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 61
"The Man who Threw Away his Draws" (ドローを捨てた男 Dorō o Suteta Otoko), known as "Hero's Fall" in the Dub version, is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While the people of the Facility watch on, Yūya and Chojiro Tokumatsu began their intense Duel. As Crow observes the Duel, he begins speaking about the feelings that Tokumatsu used to cherish. Using the "Tokumatsu Lethal Combo" that allows him to draw and cut away Life Points, Chojiro drives Yūya into a corner. However Yūya wants to show the possibilities of Dueling to Tokumatsu and using his Entertainment Dueling style, Yūya stands against Tokumatsu's Lethal Combo! Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' '''Turn 2: Yūya' Yūya Sets "Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper". Turn 3: Chojiro As "Cardian - Ameshikou" (CG Star 8/3000/3000) was Synchro Summoned with "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru", "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou", Chojiro can choose not to draw a card during his Draw Phase. "Ameshikou" attacks and destroys "Teeter Totter Hopper". Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Discover Hippo". The effect of "Ameshikou" activates as Yūya drew a card, inflicting 1500 damage to him (Yūya: 2500 → 1000 LP). He Sets "Discover Hippo". Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro chooses to skip his Draw Phase with the effect of "Ameshikou". "Ameshikou" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo". Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Raingoat". The effect of "Ameshikou" activates, but Yūya activates the effect of "Raingoat" to reduce the damage to 0 by sending it to the Graveyard. Yūya activates the effect of "Teeter Totter Hopper" from the Graveyard, since he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard, while it was in the Graveyard. This allows him to Special Summon "Teeter Totter Hopper" from the Graveyard in Defense Position (CG Star 4/100/1200). As "Teeter Totter Hopper" was Special Summoned by its own effect, it cannot destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 7: Chojiro Chojiro draws "Chokoikoi". As Chojiro drew a card, the effects of "Ameshikou" are negated. He activates "Chokoikoi", which allows him to draw three cards and reveal them. If they are "Cardian" monsters, he can Special Summon them, but their Levels become 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0. If non-"Cardian" monsters are drawn, he has to send them to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each card. Chojiro draws and subsequently Special Summons "Cardian - Hagi ni Inoshishi" (CG Star 7/1000/???), "Cardian - Momiji ni Shika" (CG Star 10/1000/???) and "Cardian - Botan ni Cho" (CG Star 6/1000/???) via this effect ("Botan ni Cho": CG Star 6 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; "Momiji ni Shika": CG Star 10 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0; and "Hagi ni Inoshishi": CG Star 7 → 2, 1000/??? → 0/0). He tunes his Level 2 "Hagi ni Inoshishi" and "Momiji ni Shika" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Botan ni Cho" to Synchro Summon "Cardian - Inoshikacho" (CG Star 6/2000/???) in Attack Position. "Ameshikou" attacks "Teeter Totter Hopper", which is not destroyed by battle once per turn. "Inoshikacho" attacks and destroys "Teeter Totter Hopper". Its effect inflicts piercing damage to Yūya (Yūya: 1000 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yūya Yūya draws and activates "Pendulum Storm", which allows him to destroy the monsters in his Pendulum Zone and then let him destroy a Magic or Trap Card his opponent controls. Yūya destroys "Timegazer Magician" and "Entermate Big Bite Turtle" in his Pendulum Zone, and then destroys "Ikasama Gohatto". Yūya activates "Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord" (Left Pendulum Scale 2) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (Right Pendulum Scale 4) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Timegazer Magician" (CG Star 3/1200/600) and "Entermate Big Bite Turtle" (CG Star 3, 3/800/1200) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Big Bite Turtle" attacks "Ameshikou". "Big Bite Turtle" is destroyed. As "Big Bite Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect destroys the monster that destroyed it. "Ameshikou" is destroyed. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes", which reduces any damage he would receive when a Pendulum Monster he controls battles to 0. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Hermit Crab Landlord", which allows him to Special Summon a monster from his Pendulum Zone when a Pendulum Monster he controls is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck. Yūya Special Summons "Odd-Eyes" (CG Star 7/2500/2000). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Inoshikacho", but Chojiro activates "Fuda Aratame" which prevents "Cardian" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage to the opponent when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster (Chojiro: 4000 → 3000 LP). Yūya activates "Pendulum Climax", which allows him to Release a Pendulum Monster he controls and equip a monster from his opponent's Graveyard to a Pendulum Monster that battled this turn, with the equipped monster gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it and gaining an additional attack this turn. Yūya Releases "Timegazer Magician" to equip "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" to "Odd-Eyes". ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3500). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Inoshikacho" (Chojiro: 3000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Chojiro Tokumatsu Others Flashbacks (incomplete) Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2